Who Am I
by Centa0592
Summary: Stiles and Derek are more connected than they ever thought was possible, but once they found out why Beacon Hills will never be the same again. This story is not solely about Sterek but has a lot of Scott, Isaac, Erica and everyone else as well.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 (Scott POV)

These trees all look the same; I swear I passed that rock a mile ago but how the hell am I supposed to know where the woods end and where it begins? I can't stop panting nor can I stop moving but I'm so tired of running, they won't stop chasing me and the worst part is I have no idea who they are. Only thing I know is that the moment I stop, that'll be the moment I die. I have to keep going, have to keep fighting, have to keep running, but to where?

(Let's start from the beginning)

I've never been one to care about social circles, being popular, or even noticed; I've always liked being in the background kind of hidden from reality. Hidden away from the rest of the world so that I never had to form an identity; never had to actually decide who I wanted to be or what I wanted to do. I've accepted being a social outcast, and that acceptance has gotten me through a lot of tough times.

Everything I already had was really working for me and I convinced myself that I had all that I needed in life which was a loving mom and a best friend, Stiles, and that's all I really need right? Wrong! Let me introduce myself, my name is Scott and I thought all I needed in life was what I already had but after a series of unfortunate events, I've realized I need so much more.

So the question is how does an average height, weight, brown haired, brown eyed, slim guy from a small town go from being nobody to being hunted over night? The typical high school guy answer would be because of a female and while there is some truth to that it's also the furthest thing from reality.

In some retrospective I guess you can say my life was turned upside down because of my curiosity. That deep down inside, despite my nonchalant attitude towards the world, I was longing for something more; something to make this void I had for life be filled.

Excitement, adventure, courage, destiny, all the things that make up a cliché teen drama is exactly what I craved in life and until that dreadful night three days I had no idea exactly how much I wanted to be different. I guess now would be as good of a time as any to explain how this situation got started.

Let me rewind back to three days ago, I was sitting in my room drawing a picture of the girl of my dreams. Literally, I dreamed about her that night and it was so vivid I felt compelled to put her on paper to give life to her endless beauty. She had long flowing hair that reached down to her mid back, the smoothest looking cream colored skin, with the biggest brown eyes I've ever seen.

Her lips looked rosy pink, and her small frame made her look perfect as she reached out to grab my hand before fading away and becoming nothing more than a distant memory. I woke up right after that and had to make sure it was a dream, it felt so feel, she seemed so real as if I had already known her before maybe in another lifetime.

All I knew for certain was that she disappeared as quickly as she came but I couldn't have her gone forever, I had to remember her face, remember her smell of lilac and orange ginger. I grabbed my blank drawing paper from my brown desk by the window and began to sketch her out from memory. By the time her face was done, the palm of my hand was sweaty and red from all the hard pressing of the pencil.

I kept erasing, and etching, all because I couldn't get her perfect; usually I would continue to draw and not worry about the small details but for some reason she was different, she seemed special in a distorted way. I was compelled to get back to work after I let my hand rest when I was interrupted by my door busting open, thus creating a draft and my sketch landing at the feet of my best friend Stiles.

He had the silliest grin on his face while he was also picking up the sketch and trying to gasp for breath at the same time; almost as if he had been running.

"Scott this is her, I didn't know you already met her I was coming over to tell you about her thanks for holding out on me." Stiles said flailing his arms with excitement.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him with genuine concern in my voice while snatching the picture out of his hand.

"The girl who just moved in a few blocks away, her name is Allison and apparently her father is some ex FBI agent or government worker because my dad and some other officers were called in as a personal favor to help the family adjust to the move. The girl in your drawing right here is her, it's Allison." Stiles said running out of breath.

As he was talking and pacing across my floor, so many questions began swarming my mind like how could it be that the girl I just dreamed about last night and if it was truly her does that mean she is actual real? Or does it mean she is nothing more than a mere figment of my over active imagination? To shake my head of all doubts I quickly changed subject by asking Stiles why his father would, the Sheriff, have to help some guy move in.

Knowing Stiles caught the clear defection I was prompted to tell him about the realistic dream that had occurred mere hours before he came bursting into the room.

"Maybe you're psychic Scott, or maybe fate was letting you know she is somebody you need to meet. You should say hey to her come with me now I promised my dad I would go back over to help. Plus I have no idea why the police are helping maybe the guy just wanted free labor." Stiles sounded so convincing.

I guess Stiles was right, could it really be fate that intertwined our paths to cross and was just giving me the heads up? Either way I was not about to let her slip my grips twice, now that I know she's real I will never let her go again.

Since I was already dressed I headed out my room, shutting my door not bothering to pick up the DO NOT DISTURB sign that had fallen off my door hook last night. As Stiles and I walked outside to his Jeep I said goodbye to my mother, who was half sleep, and was trying to find the words to say when I met this Allison.

I was staring out the window half blinded by the sun shining on my face through the glass, and was completely wrapped up into my own thoughts. That's when I saw her, I lifted my head up at the same time Stiles was elbowing me and pointing to her like a five year old.

A slight breeze blew her hair and she embraced it as she lifted her head up and closed her eyes to absorb the sun. Stiles and I hopped out of the Jeep and walked towards the moving the truck as we were being stopped by Mr. Stilinksi, Stiles' father.

"Stiles what are you doing back here, I thought I told you to leave." Mr. Stilinksi said firmly.

Stiles hunching his shoulder said "yea I know but Scott really wanted to meet Allison he basically begged me to come."

I was too busy starring at Allison to realize Stiles was using me to lie to his father, like always, "Wait! What?" I quickly blurted out in the most confused tone of voice I could muster up at such short notice.

"Uh-huh, I'm watching you Stiles you and Scott got in trouble all summer let's not make the Argent's regret moving into town because of the Sheriff's worrisome son."

He had an angry yet nonchalant type of tone in his voice; Mr. Stilinksi is used to Stiles always coming up with some scheme that usually results in trouble.

"Fine dad." Stiles said and then grabbed my arm so we could walk towards Allison.

"Hi!" I said in an awkward, quivery voice.

She gave a nervous smile and introduced herself

"Hey my name is Allison, you must Scott. When Stiles was here earlier said mention that he was going to run home and get you. He talks kind of fast."

Stiles looked at me, ignoring the fact that I was glaring at him, then after putting his hands in his pockets whistled away as if never there.

"I apologize for him he get's wired sometimes" I alerted her and then she put down the box marked Clothes and shook my hand.

Her hand was so soft and smelled like it did in my dream just hours ago. My palm got sweaty so I quickly jerked it back and nervously told her I had to go do something, stumbling all over my words and not making any sense.

She just smiled and asked me if I could show her around sometime and all I could manage to say was "ok."

There are thousands of words in the English dictionary and the only response that could escape my mouth was ok? I felt stupid and just walked away before I could embarrass myself any longer.

"So…tell me what happened?" Stiles said with a devilish grin upon his face.

I hopped in the car then said "You told her I wanted to meet her?" totally trying to avoid the question.

"Uh…some words came out of that sort…and may have suggested you meet…what happened" he asked again taking blame off himself and the spotlight now on me.

"My hands got sweaty when we shook and she asked me to show her around but all I could say was ok..ugh..why do I get like this around girls?" I uttered.

"Well because girls make you nervous and that's partly because you and I have an abnormal friendship. Shake it off let's go back to my house so I can show you what I found in my dad's desk."

That was the turning point for me Stiles was right I never wanted my own identity because I was so scared of being rejected that I've allowed myself to live through him and I couldn't be that anymore. I knew then that something had to change about myself but how I much I was going to exactly, I didn't even know it at the time. I guess what they say is true, be careful what you wish for because you just may receive it.

We pulled up into the drive-way and walked through the back door passing Rover, the German shepherd, and going into Stiles' bedroom. I sat down on the bed moving chemistry books to the side and waited for Stiles to get out some old looking documents from his book-bag that was by the closet door.

"Ok so I was with my father at the station last night looking at photos of Lydia online when I over heard one of the officer's tell my dad that Derek was spotted in the woods. So naturally I had to know who Derek was and that's when I went snooping through some old files and found all this stuff." Stiles started to say.

I took some of the files from Stiles and was reading over the information.

"Scott do you see this? Apparently like a long time ago there was a robbery gone bad at his house, everyone was reported dead including him, but now he's walking around alive. What is he a zombie?" Stiles was trying to be serious which only made me giggle more.

As I looked at the house I saw the dead family members and sorrow filled my heart for him. He's had to live all these years going through life alone, witnessing the one's he loved and called family being murdered then unable to do anything about it. That was a burden of sorrow I wish to never have to carry, not alone.

"So my thinking is that tonight, you and I go to the woods and do a little investigating."

'Sounds like a bad idea, as usual' is what I thought but for some reason "Ok" came out of my mouth.

Twice in one day, that answer has gotten me in a situation I did not want to be a part of.

"Yes!"

As stiles cheerfully gave a one arm in the air hoorah I looked off to the side wondering how a town this small could have hidden such a massacre from being so public. Mrs. Wilderman, an elderly lady, had a heart attack driving home seven years ago and people still talk about it today; different rumors claiming the street where she died is haunted to people saying they see her ghost.

So how could a family of ten be murdered in their home almost ten years ago and no one says a single word about it.

"Aww come on Scott you're being such a buzz kill right now. Why are you so quiet" He asked.

I replied with "I was just thinking I guess. Don't you find it odd that we've never heard about Derek before and how he and his family were all murdered? Something like that would be told everyday right?"

"Exactly why we should investigate." Stiles said while nudging my elbow.

Not really sure why but the way he said 'investigate' alerted something inside of me. A small voice saying that I was going to regret ever getting in the car with him to go to the woods at eleven o'clock at night to investigate a man who was supposed to dead.

"Scott come on you're walking too slow I told you I see a fire over the hill" He kept trying to convince me to go faster.

I've always hated the woods; they look like a maze of trees only the maze is 50 acres wide with deadly animals. I kept stopping because I felt as if I was being watched, it's that feeling you get when you know somebody is around but you can't see anything.

"Shit!"

Is all I heard from Stiles and saw him running in a panic state. I may not have been the fastest or the smartest but I was not trying to stick around for whatever it was that scared Stiles so I began to run right behind him, only to trip on what I thought was a rock but turned out to be a trap. I grabbed the metal bars that almost clamped my ankle and threw it far into the woods only to be pushed down and blacked out.

I had no idea what happened, my eyes were slow to wake up but there was an agonizing pain on my left side that's when I lifted up my torn shirt find a massive bite mark. It was gushing and I was in so much pain that my body felt numb from all the aching. I mean how could I have been bitten in the woods and by what? Was it a dog, a wolf?

What kind of animal takes a chew out of someone, and then leave's without finishing the job? I wanted to get up and run, I wanted to yell for Stiles to save me, I wanted to be back at home in my bed dreaming about Allison but instead I was numb; frozen in my own fear, paralyzed in my own mind being left for dead.

"Scott!"

It was faint but I was sure I heard my name.

"Scott!"

There it was again, I knew I heard my name.

"Scott! I saw what happened are you ok?"

I wanted to say HELL NO. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. I wanted to do anything but say 'yes I think so."

"My name is Dr. Deaton and this is my daughter Bianca Morrell. We live near by and heard some suspicious activity in the woods that's when we saw you get attacked and think you should come get cleaned up."

He talked with so much assurance and the two of them lifted me up and helped me walk back to their house just outside of the woods. As I laid there on the bed, I couldn't help but wonder who these people were, or how they knew me? I also wanted to knowhow and why they just so happen to notice me get attacked in the middle of the woods at eleven o'clock at night.

"Now Scott this is going to sting a bit." He said so smooth and calming.

And did it ever, it was like a numbing coldness on my skin yet as he kept rubbing the ointment on my bite it seemed to feel better. I noticed black powder lying up around all the doors of the house and asked

"what's with all the black powder?" I asked cautiously

"Oh just silly superstitions is all. Nothing you should worry about. But my question for you is do you know what attacked you?" I wasn't sure I liked the question.

"No I have no idea" Which wasn't a total lie.

"Do you feel any differently?" Shit I didn't know.

"I feel fine now, earlier I felt numb." I blurted out.

He gave a worried look to his daughter then without hesitation

"well I should take you home." He finally continued.

"Wait I have a question how do you know my name?" I asked suspiciously.

"I know everything Scott you can't live as long as I have and not know the community. You and Stiles drive by my house almost every day on the way to school." He gave a slight smile at that.

Creeper.

I guessed I never noticed his house before, but none-the less I was grateful he was there when he was.

"Do you have a phone I can use?" he handed me a cell phone and I called Stiles to come pick me up.

I waited by the door until I heard the noisy Jeep pull up the long dirt road and then I proceeded to wave goodbye to the Doctor even though I was still suspicious about the whole ordeal.

"Oh my God Scott what happened?" A panicked Stiles, rushed up to me but I was still unsure what happened myself so how could I explain to him what happened?

"I'm not sure Stiles. I remember that you had started to run and I tried to follow but then I tripped over some freak trap in the woods and was attacked by something. I woke up with this huge bite and Doctor Deaton and his daughter came to get me after seeing what happened." I managed to say.

"Was his daughter hot?...Sorry focusing, what attacked you? I mean are you going to live, did it have rabies, do you feel ok?"

All were good questions yet I had no answers. "I'm not sure Stiles. Frankly this seems a bit unnatural I mean I got bit by an animal that just ran away and left me there, why?"

Stiles was silent for a moment, his face looked just as worried as mine did and I knew he had just as few answers as I did.

"We should get home before my dad notices we're gone."

The drive home was quiet. I kept seeing Stiles looking over at me, watching me hold onto my side. The blood kept gushing though, and the pain well the pain was actually subsiding. I was able to doze off against the window but woke up when Stiles nudged me to get out.

We crept into the back and went into his room; as soon as he closed his bedroom door he whispered and shouted at the same time.

"What the hell dude? You're mom is going to kill you and my dad is going to kill me."

I told to calm down and told him that we'll figure it out in morning yet after about two hours of restless sleep I heard something say 'come here'. It sounded like a howl but then again it sounded like a voice and while I didn't want to go something inside me didn't have a choice. I put my shoes on ran, I kept running until I was at an old house deep into the woods that looked like something right out of a haunted teen movie where the stupid kid goes in and doesn't come out.

I was standing in front of the house when I heard the howl again telling me to 'come here.' I shook away nerves and opened the creaky door to see a guy standing in the dusty, old, broken wooden doorway. I recognized him immediately from the photos hours before it was none other than the guy who died 10 years ago, Derek.


	2. Stiles POV

(Stiles POV)

I know who I am! I know that I am confident in not only myself, but also my knowledge and ability to comprehend what is real and what is not. Because you see I have been living with myself for sixteen years so it would be safe to assume that one would have developed a sense of reality by now. But apparently that isn't so because if it were then why am I here, doing the unthinkable, so out of my character. Why am I forgetting everything I've ever known about anything to be here, in this moment, with this person, about to kiss?

It sucks how once you develop a pattern, life can become so boring at time; everything seems like nothing more than a force of habit. This is why I've come to sound conclusion that if you don't challenge life then you will forever be forced to be it's bitch; forced to do whatever it tells you to do and well that isn't for me.

My problem is that I like to challenge things, I like to do the opposite that is expected of me just to get a reaction out of somebody. The same attitude has, unfortunately, adapted to my lifestyle as well because I've been challenging life since birth. I've always has this inkling to be the outcast, to do everything backwards, and ask as my questions as possible. While most may see these things as negatives, I feel as if these traits are necessary to truly experience life.

Because you see, I've noticed how everyone talks about knowledge as if it actually means something? As if it makes you smarter or better than someone else.

But If you aren't experiencing life first hand then anything else you learn is just memorization; so what if you can pass a test or quote facts from history? Anyone who read a book can learn to do the same thing; doesn't make you special or better than anyone else. It's not until you actually learn how the world works by failed attempts, well, that's when the knowledge truly develops.

Take Allegory of a Cave in which Plato talks a man who is stuck in a cave learning what he deems to be the truth. He's never left the cave and explored the outside world so to him everything that he has learned is all that he can learn and must be all that there is to learn. But once he ventures outside the cave and experiences the sun for his self he realizes that everything he has been taught is a complete lie. But you see, if the man where to never gain the courage to do what no one else had the courage to do, then he would forever be stuck inside the cave of his own ignorance.

That's why I like to consider myself knowledgeable, but to my father I'm just a straight A kid who gets in trouble. To my teachers I'm a smart ass kid who needs discipline, and to the world I'm Stiles, basically a nobody who knows too much. Normally someone in my position may wallow in his social status but as the years have gone on I have taken this role head on. This role is now a part of me, or at least I used to think of it that way.

So how exactly did a young, attractive, brown eyed, brown haired, slim teen, who used the world as his humor source, go from being overly confidant and assured to weak and vulnerable over night?

To this day I still do not quite have the full answer to that question, fore I'm still trying to process everything myself; but what I can tell you about, are the events that lead me to this moment that I speak of.

As I rewind time I'm going to take you to only a few days ago, yes it only took a few days to totally change my perception on life. A few days ago I was at the police station, no not because I'm a felon but because my father is Sheriff, and with nothing to do I started looking on the computer through the online high school photo album.

Lydia is a gorgeous redhead who doesn't know my name, yet I've been in love with her since I was five, is president of the photography club and updates the photo album every Friday. I was gazing at several pictures of her, just looking at her beauty touching my rip chest pretending it was her touching me.

I started rubbing a little further when I was interrupted by one of my father's deputy's running into the station with an urgent message.

"Remember that kid we all thought died in the massive shootout about ten years ago, Derek?" The officer said in a very low, quivery tone.

"Yes I remember the shootout, I also remember the Sheriff back then told everyone to keep it quiet as if it never happened. So why the memory lane trip now?" My father responded in an assured tone.

"Well Sheriff, Derek was spotted by an officer an hour ago."

"He what!? Where? How is that possible?" My father almost yelled.

"We don't know Sheriff, the officer was too frightened to get out and ask, Derek was walking towards the woods and the officer felt as if he had seen a ghost."

My dad patted him on the shoulder and said:

"It's ok Officer Bradley I understand the hesitancy. We can't allow this to get out. Now I have to get ready to help the Argent's move in like requested but I want you to go get the two agents the old Sheriff warned us to get if any Hale was spotted again and have them go undercover in those woods."

Who the hell is Derek Hale? That question pondered my mind so deep that I couldn't even enjoy the beautiful pictures of Lydia, Derek had officially invaded my thoughts but little did I know that wouldn't be the first time. I turned to Google and tried searching Derek Hale, but 0 search results came up.

Then I tried looking into the missing person data base located on my father's computer but once again 0 search results came up. How can a man whose whole family was murdered in a small town not be known? One good thing about having a father as Sheriff and spending so many nights in his office, you learn how to find information and in my case I got keys made to every drawer in this damn place.

My father knows of my snooping so he's developed a system kind of code to keep the real important things hidden from me, but little does he know I figured it out ages ago. My father keeps all the private files in an old beat up file cabinet closest to the window.

He likes to mix up the letters of the names on the file So Keder Lahe was obviously this Derek Hale guy and in my hand I held the file that would tell me everything I needed to know. I put said file in my book-bag and rushed out the door right before my father had one last talk with Officer Bradley.

"Sheriff, do you think Mr. Argent has anything to do with Derek? I mean the Argent's move back to town the same time Derek has been seen." The guy asked with hesitance.

"You're right it does seem a little suspicious. Just in case I'll keep an extra eye on him today to make sure this town stays trouble free for the next couple of years once I'm retired they'll be someone else's problem."

After hearing that, I knew I had to take a detour to the Argent's house to see what I could find out.

I pulled up across the street from the Argent's house and saw a massive moving truck along with tons of police cars and cops helping with the move in process. While getting out of the jeep a cute girl with long black hair caught my eye and I kind of followed her as she walked not even caring that I looked like a total creep stalker.

I walked over to the drive, grabbed a box and used that moment to introduce myself

"Hey my name is Stiles and I go to Beacon Hills High." I made sure to say with a genuine smile.

She replied with a lovely smile and said she was happy to meet me and that her name was Allison. That's when I saw him. Derek, the guy from the file he was standing about five yards down the road behind a tree just kind of watching.

There was something shockingly intriguing about him, I wondered if that was his house and that's where he lived and then I was interrupted when I felt an arm on my shoulder.

"Stiles didn't I tell you to not come here." The Sheriff said.

"Just leaving dad." I said nervously then went back to Allison and said "well you know you look like you need a friend. I don't have lots of friends but I do have Scott. Well I don't have Scott he's my friend. My bf ya know…well not bf- bf but bf as in best friend. Since childhood. You should meet him I'll go get him."

I ran back to my car and was headed towards Scott's house and I knew I had to convince him to come back with me so I could possibly see Derek again. I wanted to know what his secret was, how he could have managed to live ten years alone knowing his whole family was slaughtered.

I arrived to Scott's house and his mother let me in, I was so frantic and caught up in my thoughts that I was damn near out of breath. I opened Scott's door and saw a picture of Allison that he had drawn.

Turns out he had a dream about her even before he knew she existed, not going to lie kind of jealous but I convinced him to go to the Argent's house with me not revealing my true intentions. After I parked the car and got Scott to talk with Allison I saw him again, just standing by the massive Oak Tree and watching.

His leather jacket and blue jeans made him have sort of an ominous look to him and I couldn't help but to be mesmerized by his piercing blue eyes. The question like a plague stuck to my mind without giving up "Who was Derek Hale?"

He kept starring as I was starring and it seemed as if he was glaring into my soul almost. It was very unnerving especially when I got the sudden urge to express every little detail about myself to him. And I'm convinced that this was the exact moment that I may or may not have developed a small hatred for this guy for plaguing my thoughts.

I cursed under my breath at Scott for distracting me because the moment I looked back searching for Derek I saw him get into his black car and drive away. As he sped off the, I couldn't help but watch the tail lights disappear in the distance while having a suspicion that he would be going back to the same woods where he was last spotted.

So it was only natural that my inquisitive mind was reeling thus prompting me to want to go to the woods tonight to investigate him. So I could see his haunted house, ask him why he would return to this nothing of a town and with everyone in his family dead what reason did he have for being here now?

Surprisingly I was able to convince Scott to go to the woods with me out of pure selfishness. I've known Scott like my whole life and never once had I lied to him or used him for personal gain but today I've not only gone against everything I believe in makes a strong friendship but I've used him twice without even caring.

And of course it was all Derek Hale's fault.

All I wanted was to see this guy again and find out who he was and for some reason I couldn't do it alone, it would have made much more sense for me to take this little adventure by myself I understand that but then I felt Scott would ask too many questions about where I was going and why. Questions I didn't have the answers to, at least not yet.

I saw him as soon as I pulled up to the beginning of the woods. He was wearing all black now and bent over touching something in the mix of branches, weeds, and God knows what else. He stood up and started looking at the sky, looking at the top of the trees almost of if waiting for something or someone. Almost as if waiting for a perfect moment kind of like a predator does to his prey.

A flashing light caught my sight from a distance and knew it must have been my father's officers' so I ran as fast as I could to catch Derek before the officers' did. Scott was lagging behind and normally I would have waited for him but now I couldn't wait, I was a man on a mission and was willing to leave my friend behind.

I lost Scott by this time because I was so caught up in my own mind but now I was able to find Derek alone and that's exactly what I did. I stepped on a twig right before hearing a low growl, I wasn't sure what it was but then I heard a voice

"You've been following me all day." It was low, seductive in a way and kind of haunting.

"Derek, I can't see you but I know who you are. I read your file and just want to talk." I murmured.

I was nervous, voice shaking, especially after he replied with

"I could kill you right now, you know nothing, you're simply boy."

After a startling growl and not knowing where it came from I ran as fast as I could passing Scott along the way back and waving him to follow me but not stopping for him to catch up.

I got in the car and locked the doors shaking like a addict fresh out of crack. I started biting my fingernails nervously for Scott but after five minutes I couldn't wait I was scared of what may have happened to him so I got out and yelled his name.

I saw something in the woods at that moment, like glowing eyes almost floating and after yelling 'Shit!' as loud as I could I got back in my car and drove away. I didn't go home, I drove about 5 to 10 miles away from the woods to wait for Scott, maybe I would see him or he would call me.

The worry of the safety of my best friend was in the front of my mind but deep concern for Derek kept peeping into my thoughts as well. This guy threatened to kill me, he growled at me like a dog, so why the hell did I want to go back to the woods and see him again?

Why did I feel so sorry for him and a sense of loneliness and or worried-ness?

"Scott where are you?" was my question when he finally called me thus pulling me out of my Derek concern crisis.

Apparently he was in some cabin I never knew existed and apparently he was badly injured. After taking him home I felt bad. I had totally disregarded reality ever since my ears heard the name Derek Hale, something deep down told me I would forever regret knowing he existed.

That's when I did what any normal teenager does when they feel bad, I waited to Scott went to sleep before sneaking Mrs. McCall's 1800. I was trying to drown out all negative thoughts before putting myself into a deep, drunk, sleep. I woke up around 5 am to piss and Scott was gone.

At first I thought I was dreaming so after I left the bathroom I cut the light on and yup Scott, who was bitten by a dog or some freak mutated animal in the woods, was now gone in the middle of the night without his shoes, or phone. Perfect! Too drunk to care anymore or fully process the situation I cut the light off and slept till being woken from my father.

"Stiles why is Scott's stuff here but no Scott?" my father asked

And really how should I know because last time I checked I was at Mrs. McCall's pissing unless I had went home which would explain why Scott wasn't with me. But then how did Scott's stuff get in my room? Why were there five dad's yelling at me at the same time?

I had a hangover, its official.

And I wanted to say how much of a hangover I had and how little I gave a damn because Scott was attacked last night, I was almost killed by a guy who was supposed to be dead, and how nothing was really making sense anymore but instead

I simply said "went home."

I tried to go back to sleep but for some reason my father wanted to bond so he open the blinds really wide letting the glaring sunshine tattoo my face and then sat on the edge of my bed while touching my lower calf.

"Dad I really don't need an awkward father, son moment."

He smiled before saying "Stiles you worry me. These past 24 hours you've been acting weird…well more weird than normal and I think I know why that is."

Oh how I wanted to shout 'you have no idea what's going on in my head'.

He continued with "you miss your mom and this is the anniversary of her death. I know you miss her but we'll get thru it."

My mother? He seriously thought this was about my mother? I understood my mom was dead and I was old enough when she died to accept it but the suspicion of Derek returning around my mother's death anniversary started growing thus brining me back to the problem I couldn't stop thinking about Derek.

"Dad mom wasn't on my mind at all. I totally forgot. How are you holding up?" I asked

"You don't have to be strong for me Stiles" I then realized this was going nowhere fast.

"You're right I was crying about her I've really been depressed lately but I cope better alone."

With that, he got up ensured me it would all be okay before leaving. Did I really just use my dead mother as an excuse to get rid of my dad? Not even 24 hours since I knew of Derek and he already started altering who I was, who I am.

The anger for him grew even more and I knew nothing about him. That's when I decided to go back to woods and look for his house again; hopefully run into him or just wait till he returns so I could have a talk with him and put an end to all this curiosity.

And of course that's when Mama McCall decided to call about her son.

She kept calling his phone and I had no idea what to say to her. Hell for all I knew he was laying face down dead somewhere or in a ditch or dying of rabies. Fuck I don't even know how I got home!

So I got dressed and knew I had to search for him before classes started to not only ease his mother's mind but mine as well. I got about five miles away from my house when I saw Derek again.

He was yelling at someone but I couldn't tell who, then the person ran towards the direction I just came from and Derek got in his car and drove away. I was stopped in my tracks, frozen in my own curiosity and decided to look for Scott after finding out what Derek was hiding. I drove to the woods and searched for the house I stumbled upon just hours earlier.

"Why do you keep coming back" A voice asked me as I approached the house, thus startling me.

I turned around and replied with "Don't you mean came back?"

Confusion crossed his face leaving him asking the question "What?"

I nervously took a step back before continuing "I don't keep coming back because technically this is my second time here so I came back."

After an intense stare and low growl I said "you know what forget I mentioned it. And what's with the whole growling thing I mean seriously what are you part dog? It's cute when you're a child but someone your size it's just sad."

And really! I needed to learn how to stop antagonizing the situation and let stuff go.

An evil grin crossed his face "Your sarcasm will get you killed one day. Now why are you here?"

I watched him as he started walking towards the house that looked like something off of a typical haunted house thriller movie.

"I read your file; you're supposed to be dead. I mean everyone was shot and killed and presumed dead how do you just walk away from a bullet?"

I started following him into the house. "Easy answer it wasn't me who died." He said sarcastically.

Not satisfied

"If it wasn't you who died then who died in your place?"

He sat on the torn, old staircase "You ask a lot of questions for a stranger. Why are you here?"

He stood up and walked me back into a wall

"Who died in your place?" My voice was shaking

"Why are you here?" He asked again growling.

Like seriously what the fuck was up with that?

He put his arms against the wall pinning me underneath him.

"Because I can't stay away." I mustered out cursing myself for telling him the truth.

Admittedly I was fucking terrified and turned on at the exact same time like what the fuck? This guy was vague, cryptic, creepy, and so fucking hot with his jaw and the stubble and Jesus when did I turn gay? But this guy also was scaring me because why would I tell him the honest truth when I've been lying to my best friend for the past 24 hours?

And just like that he let me go and I ran out the house. It felt almost as if he compelled me to express myself to him.

"You have real anger issues you know that? You're crazy and a real butthole." I screamed to him after having a good minute or so running head start.

I got in my car, drove home and that's when I found Scott.

In my room!

"Dude what the hell?" Were the first words out of his mouth when I got into my room!

And really? Shouldn't that be my line?

"Me? I woke up at like five this morning and you were no where to be found. I had to lie to my dad and said you left. Not to mention I thought I was in your room at five this morning when I went to pee which means I pissed in my closet which is just gross. And fuck, when did we get back to my house?"

He looked at me then sat on the bed

"You woke me up like an hour after I feel asleep claiming we were getting wasted then made me drive us back to your house." Scott said deflecting and I so didn't miss the fact he didn't answer why he wasn't here.

"You could have at least answered the phone when your mom called. Now she's worried about you and I'll probably get grounded." I continued

Scott still didn't respond, he just changed shirts and that's when I noticed there was nothing there.

"What happened to your bite?" I asked Scott while squinting to make sure there was nothing there.

He pulled the shirt over himself quickly trying to tug it down as far as it would go.

"What do you mean?" He asked giving me that 'Stiles stop being dumb' look.

I just glared at him in return.

"Uhh I mean last night some dog made your stomach his personal chew toy now today you're as good as new." I said pointing to his stomach.

"I think you're imaging things Stiles' the bite was small, you've been drinking and it's turning your imagination crazy." LIE

"Call me crazy Scott but there was a mark there last night, now there's not. Then you go wondering off in the middle of the night and come back as if it never happened."

Scott was noticeably uneasy with the conversation so he left, just like that. I was so not about to be ignored, which is why I grabbed his shoulder and pushed him against the wall. Scott let out an immense growl and his eyes began to change.

"Scott you're eyes are turning yellow and that growl…Derek gave me that same growl last night, well and this morning but back to Derek. Did he bite you Scott?"

Scott then pushed me back much harder than anticipated which is why I fell hard on my ass, and then he left. I knew I had to get to the bottom of this, I'm the one who put Scott in this position and I'll be dammed if I let him go through whatever issue he's going through alone.

The whole time I was headed back to Derek's house the phrase 'holy shit' kept creeping into my mind. I mean it was less than an hour ago when this guy nearly killed me and yet there I was going back to his house, putting myself in the same situation, and for what?

I stepped up to his front door and regret immediately entered my mind "why are you here" I mocked underneath my breath while knocking.

"I really want to rip your throat out with my teeth" is how he answered the door instead and granted that was much more frightening than 'why are you here.'

"You need a hug. Has anyone ever hugged you? And what is your fascination with trying to kill me? Are you the one who bit my friend Scott last night?" I asked mildly aroused, mildly afraid because Derek was shirtless but scowling.

Derek took a step back "You and Scott need to have this discussion, not you and me."

"Fine you don't want to tell me why you made a snack of my friend or what weird fetish you have but at least the Doctor was lucky enough to help Scott" I replied about to turn back around.

His whole mood and demeanor changed. "What Doctor?"

"The one who lives in a cabin in the woods a few miles from your house." I said in a matter of fact type of voice.

"My family has lived here for 50 years and there is no one else living in these woods." He assured me.

"I mean I never saw the cabin myself until last night but he claims it's always been there and that we just over looked it. You know what why am I even answering your questions you never answer mine." It was more of a question to me than anything else but Derek clearly didn't see things the same way.

Derek walked towards me forcing me against a tree.

"Because you're afraid of me." He said low.

He had a point.

"What are you?" I asked.

He opened his mouth and out came fangs that he put on my neck. His eyes turned blue and that's when I knew.

"You did this to Scott. I saw his eyes turn a yellow color in the hallway of my house this morning. Was that him I saw you arguing with earlier today? He's never ran that fast in his life." I spoke with a quivery voice because let's be honest this was a lot to take in.

Derek put his fangs back up and stepped backwards towards the stairs but still facing me.

"I'm a werewolf and now Scott is also. He was trapped last night in a hunter's trap and when I freed him I bit him for personal gain." Derek had a smirk on his face the entire time he was talking and he sounded so assure of himself, as if none of this was pure crazy.

I just froze, because let's be honest here I needed to process what was happening here, what was being said to me, and what that meant for Scott.

"You give me hell for two days and won't even tell me why you came back to this town but now that share and tell time is here you start with 'I'm a werewolf'. Really Derek?" I said getting angry with frustration. And wow I had no idea where that frustration came from because I was pretty sure 'please don't eat me' and 'oh my god am I dead' where going to come out instead.

It felt good to see Derek was just as taken aback.

"Look Scott needs to learn how to control it and before he gets himself killed I need to start training him. If you, being his best friend, can help convince him to trust me then things would be a lot easier for everybody." Derek stated sounding as if he was bored with this conversation already.

And so fucking bad because Stiles had a lot more to say.

"Trust you? I'm debating on if you're crazy or not. You bit my best friend, made him whatever you are and now you need him to trust you so he won't get hunted or killed?"

Derek shook his head as if to say yup that sums it up. I couldn't believe what I was hearing or seeing for that matter.

"Why should he trust you when I don't?"

That's when he commanded me to come to him.

"Stiles, look me in the eyes…I don't want to hurt you or Scott or anyone. I just want to build a pack. That's why I came back to town. There are a lot of things you don't know about me nor will you ever and you have to accept that. But I need members and Scott was at the right place, in the right position, at the right time."

I wasn't expecting so much honesty; I didn't know how to process any of this.

He took my hand then when I silent for too long and said:

"Do I make you nervous?"

Stiles has seen this on every horror film like ever. Never divulge too much information about yourself, keep them guessing and make it seem as if you would be missed if anything were to happen to you.

I shook my head and replied "no. of course not I have to go back to my girlfriend."

He smiled and said "I can hear your heart beat and you're lying."

He took a step forward.

That's when I walked out the door and assured him I would talk to Scott. My mind was racing and for some reason the phrase 'what the hell' just seemed so appropriate. I had to talk to Scott about being a werewolf, convince him to work with Derek, a supposed to be dead but apparently alive and also a werewolf, so that Scott doesn't get killed or hurt someone. My life was slowly turning into a bad porno and I had no idea how deep I was actually going to get.


	3. Derek POV

Chapter 3 (Derek Pov)

The phrase I love the most in this world would have to be "I'm on top of the world." When someone uses that phrase it doesn't mean they are literally standing on top of the world it simply means they are so advance in their goals, and happy with their situation that it feels as if the world were underneath them. Makes you feel as if you've conquered the uncontrollable, tamed the beast. I've felt this powerful my entire life that's how I was bred, how I was raised to think, to act. I've been lying to myself for so long that I fooled myself into seeing this as a positive character trait; but now I think it just may be the downfall to who I truly am.

You see one thing I've learned is that everyone wants to have power fuel them, to be able to stand at the top knowing no one can take you down. But the thing about being on top of the world is that the world is round; thus no matter where you go at some point you'll always end up right back where you started, if you don't fall off first.

You may be asking yourself or wondering a little as to have I fallen? Is this going to be a sad story about a man who had everything and lost it all? The answer is yes and no you were very close, this is about a man who had nothing but lost everything. This is about a man who fell so hard, and so fast without even knowing he was standing up to begin with.

I mind as well start off with a back story so you can evaluate the whole situation from a vantage point of view. The name is Derek, when you first look at me you would envy me or love me depending on who you were or what you wanted from me. My short black hair against my smooth cream skin complexion, high cheek bones that help people notice my bright green eyes. Sometimes it's simply my muscles that draw people in, my hard abs and well -toned body that I used to love showing off.

I've never had a problem getting what I wanted and that right there lies the issue; I've never had a problem getting anything I wanted so rejection and failure were so foreign to me that I wasn't equipped for what was about to happen next.

Have you ever had a Déjà Vu? Woken up from a dream only to be confused to as if it had actually happened while you were awake or sleeping? For the past ten years I've woke up every morning with the feeling of déjà vu; with the feeling that I've lived before but couldn't remember almost as if a past life.

My strongest memories are also the most confusing for me; everything is jumbled up and on the outside I seem well put together but deep down I'm simply loosing focus on my grasp for what is real. Earliest memory would have to be when I was five years old and I remember running up the long wooden staircase so I could go play in the attic.

I had all my toys up there, it was kind of my secret clubhouse or runaway spot since no one else in my family went up there. Our house was massive and included seven bedrooms, a basement, and even two secret tunnels my paranoid father had installed underground. My father was a brilliant man always had a plan for something no matter what the situation would have been he would just sit and think about all his options then make a move.

He was well respected in my family as well as the oldest son of four. All of his brothers had married except for one, Peter, and they all had children so I guess you could say we had a full house. Everyone lived at our house, so on the holidays it made things fun but there was a lot of tension between the adult males that resulted in separation of the children.

My cousin closet in age, Brandon, and I were always arguing and trying to out dominate one another; we both felt the need to be in charge it was an instinct that came to us from birth. I would always come out being supreme like my father, even though a large part of me never wanted to. But the dominance gene switch was flipped one fateful day and that's when everything started to change.

Remember the day I spoke of earlier, the day when I was five and going to play in the attic? Well while I was there I found some old, rusted looking papers dating back to the 1700's with pictures and names of everyone in our family. It looked like a family tree so I kept searching through the torn, dusty, and buried under clothes box to see what else I could find and that's when I found the book.

I ran downstairs to my father and asked him what a beastiary book was and he assured me not to worry and told me to run along and play. You never ask my father follow up questions, never looked him in the eyes, and never disrespected him pretty much everyone in the family feared him except Peter and Brandon.

The next day my father woke me to go hunting, I was surprised and happy yet confused because we had never gone hunting before and frankly I had no idea my father liked to hunt. I asked him if I needed camouflage gear and he just laughed a kind of crooked laugh and said I had all I needed already (remind you I was a five year old kid in superman pajamas) but reluctantly I said yes and we left.

We got outside and I frowned noticing it was still dawn thus kind of cold to be in the woods. I turned my frowned face at my father who was busy sniffing the air along with Peter and they both looked down right ridiculous. And I probably would have laughed at them looking like a bunch of dogs catching a scent but all of a sudden they stopped, frozen like a deer in headlights and seemed as if they were listening for something.

I stopped in place as well because I had no idea what was going on, at least I didn't until an arrow whizzed at my head. Fear quickly overwhelmed my entire body as I ducked down just fast enough to miss the arrow completely and like any other scared child I began screaming for my father.

I could see his face grow hot with fury as he let out a menacing and piercing howl right before letting a pair of fangs grow from his mouth and a nice set of claws extended from each hand. His eyes turned a bright red, and hair covered his entire face and I was still frozen and completely terrified but I had no idea whether I was more afraid of what the hell my father was or more afraid at the fact that someone was throwing arrows at me.

So me being a five year old I felt as if I was entitled to do both at the same time and naturally I peed myself before running towards home. And of course while running home with pee dripping down my leg, I stepped in a string that managed to lift me into the air in one swoop landing in a nice safety net that hung from a tree.

I was caught in a fucking tree with pee all over myself, my father just turned into some freaky monster, and to make it worse there were crazy people trying to kill me with arrows. So needless to say I began to cry, like wailing cry. I cried so hard that it hurt to breathe anymore and the only thing I could do was howl. Just like my father had done not so long ago, granted it was a baby howl of course but it must have done the trick because in no time my uncle's were surrounding me to get me down all looking like wolves.

Not regular four legged wolves, but werewolves, the kind you see from a cheesy horror movie. They had yellow eyes and got me down with a swift swipe of their claws before running towards two men with arrows. Peter grabbed one of the men by his neck and my other uncle grabbed the other. The three of them tore the two men a part, smiling while doing it almost as if enjoying it; almost as if they came out here today to do just that-to hunt.

I just stood there, in my superman pajamas now soaked with pee and wet from tears. It was like I had awaken in something alternative universe or some real freaky nightmare.

"His heart's beating like a drum in fast-forward, you better slow his heart rate down before his mother kills you!"

Derek could hear his Uncle Ross whisper to Peter. And when did Derek's hearing get that good? But Peter wasn't fazed by the warning at all, he simply smiled and grabbed my arms and said "let's go home I'm guessing you have a few questions."

I have no idea why but no matter what Peter said it always had a sarcastic tone to it. We got home and my mom was waiting by the door and looked as if she had been pacing.

"What happened? Where the hell did you take him? Didn't I say he wasn't ready for this? My baby you peed yourself! Are you okay?" She was worried and angry and kept switching between having concern for me to containing anger towards my Uncles.

"Talia, we only did what your husband asked of us. He said it was time to see if Derek had it." One of his Uncle's responded to his mother.

"Of course he has it! I took him out today because I wanted to see how he would respond, and turns out he's just as weak as you were Peter. He peed himself, cried, and got himself stuck in a trap, not to mention he was almost killed by an arrow as soon as we got outside. None of his instincts kicked in."

My father roared down, his voice murderous and filled with anger as he walked in the door making the room silent and feel eerie. Peter snarled.

"He's five years old and not a killer like you are." My mother responded low, warning tone while pushing me behind her and getting in my father's face.

God I just wanted to shower and forget this happened.

"I kill those who kill me." My father said in return while returning her step with a step of his own.

"Hunt or be hunted? Is that how you're justifying your actions? You are a killer and you kill hunters for sport. Your grandfather is the reason hunters came to this town in the first place, the reason we're in this situa…" she was cut off mid sentence by my father saying

"Enough! I'm the alpha of this pack and you along with everyone else will bow down to me. You will submit to me just like those hunter's do before I kill them. We are stronger, faster, smarter, then they'll ever be. We hear things they can't, see things they won't, heal faster than they'll ever be able to do and they call us the monsters? We are more advanced than any human being could ever wish to become and they are beneath us, they have the audacity to try and hunt us? As if we're the prey? As if we are the ones who should be in collars and chains? But in reality its humans that need to be led, that need to be dominated because if left up to their own device they'll constantly kill each other over money, land, and power. They'll forever be a selfish breed, never learning how to not kill for personal gain; we are so much better than them can't you see that? They need to learn their place in this world just like everyone in this pack."

My father crossed his arms over his chest, making it seem as if he were more massive than he really was before everyone began to kneel down and bare their throats. They all looked angry at having to do it but what I couldn't understand at the time was why did they do it if they hated my father so much? Brandon, who stayed outside to help fight the entire time, decided to come back in at the moment. And after that day my father took Brandon under his wing, Brandon became his prodigy son while I got pushed to the background; and that's when I took up art.

The biggest reason for my passion in the arts has to do with my 6th grade art teacher, also known as, my favorite teacher. She was my favorite teacher partly because she was my only teacher I actually remember due to the fact my family believed in homeschooling us till middle school. But back to my teacher, yes Mrs. Stilinski is the reason why I developed a fascination for art.

I still remember everything about her; I remember how she would sit down with me after class to work on some of my drawings while I waited for my father to pick me up from class. I never really liked the idea of drawing until she asked me to draw a picture of my family, I found out that I was able to express myself through my art which turned out to be very therapeutic for me.

Apparently what was therapeutic for me was alarming to her, because at first when I started representing my family as wolves Mrs. Stilinski thought I had an artist soul. But once the wolves began killing people in my drawings, and the wolves began to grow progressively aggressive, she began to worry that I might have a problem. She began to worry what it was like at home for me, asking me subtle questions about my family trying to delve into my mind to figure out where the darkness is coming from.

She had no idea.

I remember her being such a caring person, always paying more attention to me in class than the other students. Always staying after school until I got in my father's car before leaving to go home herself. Always rubbing soothing circles on my back, whispering encouraging words of motivation the more the I drew. And I especially remember her having the biggest heart that I had ever seen.

You see Mrs. Stilinski began to care about me as if I were her son. She began to notice how I was more secluded than I used to be, that my art work was darker than it used to be, but she had no idea why. So many times I wanted to scream out to her that my father was a murderer but I couldn't. So many times I wanted to scream out that I'm a werewolf and that my father hates me and how nothing will ever be okay until she takes me away forever but I couldn't. So I kept on drawing, becoming more and more closed off hoping that she would stop asking questions.

But that day never came. No, she never gave up on me and her concern for me continued to grow until she did something unthinkable. Mrs. Stilinski actually stood up to Alexander Hale, also known as, my father.

I remember that day so crystal clear, even after all these years. She waited until class ended and drove me home before my parents could leave the house and come and get me. Of course with my family being werewolves, my father was already on the porch emitting low growls for bringing a stranger onto the Hale territory without his permission, and god how I felt like dying from the terror on my father's face.

"He's dropping out of your class, you are too close to him" Is all my father said to her as he yanked my arm and dug his claws in already pulling me towards the door.

"Your son is talented but tormented. Did you know he draws you as a monster who kills people? I don't feel as if he's safe in this environment." Mrs. Stilinski responded back making eye contact with my father and standing her ground.

BIG MISTAKE.

It took everything my father had in him to not flash a pair of red eyes and kill this woman where she stands. This human was actually challenging him and she had no idea.

"My son's imagination is massive. But your curiosity for my son's talents should cease. And here's a question for you Mrs. Stilinski and as an educator I'm sure you can appreciate it but have you ever heard of the phrase curiosity killed the cat?" The low growl being produced from my father made me whimper on cue, my wolf was clawing its way to the surface trying to submit.

"Well good thing I'm not a cat. I'm not afraid of you Mr. Hale and as long as your son is interested in art, interested in learning and interested in my help I'm not going to turn him down. I just thought you should know." She raised her chin up as she walked closer to me and my father, reaching her hand out to grab my shoulder.

She then proceeded to grab my arm and pull me towards her, my father letting me go with ease so he could better control himself. I could see him searching for his anchor and could hear my mother's soft whispers telling him to calm down.

"He's coming over for dinner at my house tonight." Mrs. Stilinski began to say thus pulling my father out of his concentration.

God that was a mistake, I could see claws extended and the growl was easily heard, rippling through the forest as my mother rushed out of the house to hold him around his waist.

"Don't do it! Let your son go for tonight and we'll deal with it tomorrow." My mother was basically pleading with my father now, worry in her eyes easily seen if you were a wolf.

Peter and some of the other adults were whispering to my father as well trying to tell him that the family didn't need negative attention right now and to just let it go especially since she was a deputy's wife.

I could tell my father was having an internally battle with his wolf and what scared me the most was the fact that I had no idea which one was trying to kill my teacher. But whoever it was did not win out in the end, but the next thing I knew my father was turning around with my mother in his hand and slamming the front door of our house; shaking everything in its wake.

I got into the car shaking, no clue as to what just happened or what was going to happen because I've seen my father kill men for a lot less than taking his son and challenging him on his own territory. It was a lot to process and I was trying to do just that when Mrs. Stilinski's sweet voice broken my training of thought.

"Is everyone in your family afraid of your father?" She had a soft look upon her face and I knew I could trust her but I also knew that I couldn't discuss pack business outside the pack. So instead of answer I merely rested my head back on the window and looked as the trees passed by crying silently to myself.

Instead of pressing the issue, she reached over to grab my hand and began to rub gentle circles on the back of it and we drove the rest of the way in silence.

When we arrived to her house she guided me towards the kitchen and as I was following her I remember walking pass what appeared to be a little boy's room. And before I knew what was happening, my left leg was being attacked by this bundle of energy emitted from the happiest five years old I had ever seen. I wasn't sure whether to growl at him or run.

"Hi I'm stiles!" He murmured into my thigh before rubbing his face against it and letting go so he could climb into his chair at the kitchen table.

This kid had no idea he just scented me and at the time I wasn't sure how to respond to that, it was a lot happening at one time.

After everyone was seated I glanced around the table and noticed how their family looked so happy together. How they looked like a family should look, not like my family did. Most of us where there merely because we were afraid of upsetting the alpha and there was so much tension in the air you could choke on it. It was nothing like this.

Mr. Stilinski was telling jokes and making funny faces, Stiles was playing with his food and refusing to sit still not unless he was talking and god he never stopped talking. And then there was Mrs. Stilinski who was merely smiling watching the two men in her life act like complete idiots and none of it seemed real at least not real for me. And I could feel a frown crossing my face and the thought of never being able to have this. Never being able to know what it's like to just enjoy your family without the constant fear of doing something wrong.

That's when Mrs. Stilinski finally introduced me, I guess she could sense me feeling out of place. She gave me an encouraging smile then proceeded to explain to her family that I was a student of hers who needed to escape from some family problems for a few hours. I could see Mr. Stilinski give me a worried look, one that I wish my father would give me, but nothing else was said. She never gave my name or any more details than that and surprisingly they didn't push.

I was grateful for that. I was grateful for dinner as well, which is probably why I ate so slow. The subconscious part of me didn't want any of this to end, didn't want to have to wake up back to reality; a reality in which my father hated the fact I wasn't like him. So yes, I ate slow trying to savor the last bit that I could. And as soon as I was done and the dishes were cleared from the table, there was a certain sadness that had crept inside me that I just couldn't quite explain.

It felt like sadness but it also felt like anger at the same time, I was angry because I didn't have any of this, angry because I would never have any of this. That I didn't have someone in my life who hugged me like it was the end of the world, someone who would tuck me in at night and made me feel happy or even loved. Because that's not how thigns worked in my pack, my father didn't believe in coddle the children he believed in making us soldiers and warriors. Everyone knew this and accepted this, even my older sister Laura and baby sister Cora.

So for Mrs. Stilinski to bring me here and show me all of this felt a tease or cruel joke, showing me something that I could never have again thus leaving me to do nothing more than pine. It was an awful feeling. What was even more awful was the fact I felt myself beginning to envy this kid. A kid who had no idea who I was still managed to have it all.

He not only had it all but he was getting under my skin at the same damn time. First he scented me without knowing me now he's running up to me in his little Spiderman pajamas giving me his blanket claiming:

"This is teddy, he'll always protect when you sleep" I smiled of course, and thanked him before getting in the car to leave, but the frown and envy, and hatred I had for Stiles was still there. This kid was too dangerous and he had no idea that scenting and gift giving was stuff pack does. So now I'll be forced to have Stiles' scent mix with mine until the scent wears off.

As if I needed another reminder of what I will never have, Mrs. Stilinski began to rub circles on the back of my neck and was humming almost as if trying to calm me down and put me to sleep. But I couldn't sleep, not when I looked out the window and saw a wolf running alongside the car.

It was staring at me while running and I knew it was my father, I grabbed the blanket to inhale Stiles' scent, to try and calm myself down from crying or clawing at Mrs. Stilinski like my father was calling me to do.

"I reject you; I want nothing to do with this family." I whispered into the blanket not knowing what else to say or do to convince my father to stop calling my wolf against my will. I wasn't even sure why those were the words to escape my mouth but next thing I knew the wolf was gone. I was 100% sure the howl that Derek heard was his father running home to alert the pack as to what just happened but in that moment, with Mrs. Stilinski's hand on his neck and Stiles' blanket in his arms he couldn't will himself to care.

As if sensing Derek's distress about returning home Derek heard a soft voice whisper to him.

"Derek maybe you should stay with me for a little bit. Your mom shakes at the sight of your father and you can't even talk around him. Based on your drawings and what I've seen your relationship is anything but healthy. I'm sure we can work something out I mean Stiles has plenty of room we have plenty of food you can stay in school and draw."

My ears perked up as I heard her steady heartbeat and I gave a bright smile, the first smile in many years and just nodded.

"I hope it can work out." I mustered out, first time speaking the entire night and it felt good. But nothing was said the entire ride home, because nothing more needed to be said; Derek's silent smile spoke enough volumes.

I remember we arrived to my house soon after that, and I remember after getting out of the car being sprayed with something and hearing Mrs. Stilinksi scream. I don't remember much else because at the moment of the attack I felt my bones go limp and blackness took control of me as I collapsed on the ground.

Apparently it had been hours while I was out because it appeared to be dawn, and I remember being awoken by loud yelling coming from Peter and my father.

"It will be done. I rather die than be rejected. Either we die now or we die later. Brandon is worthless." I heard my father's voice as it echoed throughout the house.

I could barely find my voice or wrap my head around what was going on especially since my throat felt dry and rough, and my body felt groggy and sluggish. But I could still focus my eyes enough to notice we were in the living room and that Mrs. Stilinksi was not moving. She had her arms tied behind her back in the chair that she was in, her once yellow dress was now covered in dust and torn, and I could see that her eyes were closed, and her head was bowed.

My heart skipped a beat at the sight of her and I didn't want to take my eyes off of her but I couldn't help be distracted by a massive black man in a uniform walking right into the living room saying:

"My grandson stays out of this. Vernon is to never have anything to do with this family nor shall our families cross paths again. That is the deal and my only condition. After you finish the process I will cover this up and fix your mess like I've always done." The man took a step back revealing Mrs. Stilinski's limp body again and I broke. I wanted to crawl over and hold her, to tell her I was sorry for getting her involved in my fucked up family, say I was sorry for not warning her but I couldn't do any of that. My body was too tired.

A crooked smile came across my father's face and that's when Peter unleashed his claws and fangs and tore into my father's neck blood dripping everywhere. My other two uncles's joined in tearing my father apart while I could do nothing but watch in my paralyzed body.

It had to be a dream.

This seemed too crazy and too unreal to be anything more than just a dream.

I was yelling for them to stop but they wouldn't. It was like I wasn't even there as they continued to laugh while killing my father and my father was just letting them. He wasn't struggling, or screaming in pain or anything he was just simply dying.

Where was my mother? Where was the rest of the pack? What the hell was happening? I had so many questions and my head was spinning but then everything stopped. Time itself stood still as a gunshot was heard and Mrs. Stilinski's body was now leaning forward. The elder black guy in a Sheriff's uniform was holding the gun and he picked up Mrs. Stilinski's head by her hair to show her lifeless face to the room. As if he had just won some prize and needless to say I lost it.

Anger unknown had grew within me and I unleashed a massive howl that grew louder while providing me with strength never before seen. The strength allowed me to break free of chains; chains that I never knew were on me until looking down and noticing the rash marks on my now bruised skin from trying to break away all those times.

All eyes were on me as I stood up. Due to my height I was forced to look up all five of my uncles who were in the room, and I commanded them to stop. My uncle's proceeded to laugh at me, to say I was nothing more than a little boy. They were taunting me, telling me how I got this nice lady killed and that I was worthless like my dead father.

As Peter finished killing my father his eyes turned from a baby blue to a piercing red and that's when it happened; I transformed to a wolf like my father. Seeing my Uncle Peter take over being the alpha after having killed my father and making them kill Mrs. Stilinski just broke something inside of me, something important because this wolf wanted to do nothing but kill.

And kill is exactly what I did. My first kill was my Uncle Ross who didn't stand a chance, he advanced at me and I used my front two paws to grab him back his neck and drag him under my weight until my teeth could rip his throat out. I wasn't a massive wolf like my father but I was just as dangerous.

The kill felt good, it felt natural and almost normal and this must have been why my father enjoyed killing so much. My wolf was anxious to kill again, it tasted blood and it needed more, I needed more, I wanted more because all of this was too much. None of it made sense and I was too hurt to comprehend anything other than eliminating everyone from my life who caused me pain. Everyone who took part in denying me the chance of being normal, at being happy like I was mere hours ago.

"How do you feel now?" I could hear my Uncle Peter ask me with an undertone of devious joy in his voice.

"He turned? Let's go before he kills us all." I could hear my shocked mother say as she hesitantly walked into the living room and where the hell had she been? Had could she let this happen to Mrs. Stilinski? How come she let this happen to me, her only son? She was not fit to be a mother and she knew this exact thing because she was now walking backwards slowly as I stalked towards her; blood still dripping from my teeth.

I was about to leap when the Sheriff pulled out his gun and put two bullets in my already dead father's head not even phased by the fact I could rip him apart right now if I wanted to. He was the reason Mrs. Stilinski was dead, he was the one who shot her in the head and I should kill him for it. I should rip him apart and watch him slowly bleed out but I couldn't. I looked back at Mrs. Stilinski's face and even though she was turning pale and blue, I could still see the softness in her eyes and hear the sincerity within her voice. She wouldn't want this. She wouldn't want me to be like this, and as a result of this realization I turned back to normal.

I sat on the hard wood floor and cried at everything that was going on; I cried at liking the kill and for my father making me accept the wolf. I never wanted the wolf it's not a gift it's a curse; you can be the Alpha but there can only be one blood wolf passed down generationally. Everyone feared my father because he was not only the Alpha but he was the wolf as well, he was cocky, arrogant, mean, and vicious and I never wanted to be him.

I starred at Mrs. Stilinksi and then turned my teary eyes back to my mother, Peter, Brandon, all my other Uncles, and three cousins who were all left standing around me. Peter smiled and said "have fun." Just like that I was alone with no one and the one person who truly cared for me and tried to protect me died because of me. I held on to the blanket Stiles gave me, grabbed a bag with clothes and food and left. I have no idea what happened to my family, no idea why that Sheriff protected my father's evil ways or why anything had to happen at all; only thing I knew was that I had to leave that small town at only 12 years old and never return.

Well since this story takes place in said small town I guess you can say I didn't stay away forever. The next ten years will be told at various times throughout but as for now it's important to express why I was so angry. My childhood molded me into the person I am today. Into this person who loathed werewolves and humans so much that I developed a habit out of simply using any one I wanted to my advantage.

I thought I was a fucking king on top of the world because I kept moving, because I was forced to keep up with changing situations and circumstances just like the rotation of Earth keeps moving and it felt good. I had grown so use to using people because I've been doing it for the last 10 years of my life that deep down I forgot that using people was the opposite of who I wanted to be.

I was so caught up in the idea of surviving all alone that I never realized I was growing into my father every day and what made me angry the most, was the fact that it was so damn easy and natural. I knew I needed a change, I knew I needed to do something more with my life but I had no idea what that was.

At least not until about five days ago.

I was in a small town at time, not even sure where but I was sitting down just so happened to have looked up and my eyebrows furrowed together as I thought I had seen my mother. The woman just kept staring at me and I was staring at her in return trying to catch her scent but failing horribly right before she proceeded to walk on over to me.

"You never saw me nor do you know who I am. You need to return home, build a pack, and get wise. They ran into trouble and need the wolf to live." The mystery woman said upon approaching me and as quickly as she came she had disappeared before I could even process what the fuck was happening.

As of today I'm still not sure if that was my mom or not it's been so long since I had seen her. For the sanity of my mind I had figured my whole pack to have been dead but the woman seemed to have knowledge that I didn't have. And honestly the whole thing was doing nothing more than bringing up lots of questions and bad memories.

I contemplated listening to her as I had finished my food, then got in my car and drove home. I drove 500 miles only stopping for gas and food and didn't even bother getting clothes. The way I figured it I could always make a clothing store give me generous amounts of clothing for free.

Lots of blood has been shed over the years and that house contained so many haunting thoughts I had no idea as to why I was returning home nor how I could trust her after all these years.

So 500 miles and a lot of thinking later I arrived to the woods to the town I vowed never to see again. I stepped out and touched the first tree I saw and just cried; everything that happened came at me at once like a rush of emotion and I was becoming short of breath. The wolf inside of me made me turn around hastily, after smelling sweat and I saw a squad car parked a few miles away. I could hear his heartbeat increase as soon as we made eye contact.

Not wanting to deal with any more law enforcement, because I wasn't sure if I would be able to control myself, I simply darted in the woods feeling myself turn into the wolf I was born to be. I ran and leapt as fast as I could loving the feeling of the air hitting against my fur and I kept running until I noticed where I ran to. I was now standing at my childhood home, the same home that contained so many mixed emotions but I knew I was on a mission and I knew I had to let those thoughts go for now. I simply changed back to my human form, loving being fully exposed, and waited for the person who would be my first victim in recreating a Hale pack.

The next day I caught a familiar scent; the scent I smelled when my father took me hunting and the arrow grazed my head. I looked and saw a moving truck and followed it to it's destination and the closer I got the stronger the scent was. It was a scent that stuck in the back of my mind like a scratch-n-sniff and I had no as to clue why. I watched the family of three unpack the truck with the cops' help.

Then I saw him, I saw the kid who hugged my leg and gave me his childhood blanket, the kid who called him self Stiles. At first sight I wanted to run up and hug him, I wanted to hold him so close and say sorry for getting his mom killed. I wanted to thank him for giving me hope that there is good in this world but I knew him being around me would only result in disaster like his mother. I starred at him and he starred at me almost as if he remembers me from somewhere but not sure as to where.

Then he left, just like that and I wanted to follow him but I didn't; my attention was now back on the random scent provided by this family that was so compelling to me and I just had to know who they were. So I waited, I've learned to be patient; and less than an hour later there was Stiles again. He smelled like his blanket and had the innocent face I once envied; and with emotion and rage building up I knew I had to leave and go home.

My trap still in place I waited inside till I heard the fatal scream around midnight. I ran into the woods and saw this dorky looking kid trapped and wanted to just leave him, what the hell was I going to do with him he was so skinny and weak looking I felt turning him was pointless but I needed a pack so a pack I shall have. I tore him from the trap, gave him the bite, and left back for my house before noticing two figures coming my way.

The guy smelled so familiar it was distinct almost like the Sheriff who covered for my dad but yet different; same heart beat and blood flow but different bodily chemicals maybe a cousin or brother. I waited in my house because I was unsure as to if these were the people I was warned about or not; trusting was not in my nature so everyone officially became on my radar.

I waited till hours later and couldn't smell anyone before calling for the beta I turned. I howled for him and waited for his arrival to see a weak 16 year old boy. I led him into the house and let him sleep while the transformation took place and in the morning he had more answers than I was willing to give him.

"What the hell did you do to me?" He kept asking all sweaty and pathetic looking yet smelling too much like Stiles.

"You were dying so I saved you. I gave you the bite that turned you into what I am. Stronger, faster, and your body heals faster than any medicine or doctor."

He looked confused, his face kept going through a range of different emotions and the poor guy had no idea I was lying of course.

"What am I?" He asked, his voice turning soft and hesitant.

"A werewolf." He repeated as if I had grown five heads and then the little shit just took off. I fucking hated chasing people, so when I caught up to him it was only natural that we argued for a little bit before he finally made me assure him that he wasn't dying.

I also had to warn him not to tell anyone, that if he did then he would be killed because if he smelled this much like Stiles I was certain Stiles would be first on his list to tell and Stiles had to stay out of this. Stiles had to stay far away from me because I couldn't lose him too, I doubt I would be able to handle the guilt.

We also managed to agree that I would help train him on being a werewolf, on how to control the shift even under a full moon and who he could now trust. Scott said he agreed to all my demands on one condition and that condition was that he told his best friend Stiles.

STILES.

"No!" Is all I responded with.

Did fate not only bring me back to this town but did fate let me turn the best friend of the kid who haunted my nightmares for ten years as well? Scott left as I was now in my thoughts and it was a while before I proceeded to leave as well. I needed to go home and think; I didn't want Stiles getting hurt like his mother, I didn't want him involved in any situation and I couldn't risk losing another person for my life. I wasn't worth the death of anyone.

And because I was life's bitch there was Stiles at my house asking me questions.

He wanted answers on why I was back and why I didn't died in my place. Truth was I had no clue what he was talking about because my family left; only one's dead were my Uncle Ross, my father, and his mother. But if the story reported was that we were all killed then that's the story I was going to have to stick with.

I scared him away but I could tell he cared for me, that he felt sorry for me and deep down wanted to protect me. I could feel the love of his mom all over him and she passed down the trait for loving me something that I wished she hadn't. After him leaving the first time he soon came back a second like clock work and this time his heart was racing faster; protection wasn't the only thing on his mind I actually made him nervous.

Then I thought about it, maybe if I get close to him Scott will trust me so I can train him and possibly be introduced to others who could be turned as well. Everything started falling into place and I thought to myself, "What bodies did my father bury and why?" The questions I had about my father's skeletons were nothing compared to what was to come.


End file.
